


Drink to That

by Buchanan (lish_the_fish)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, OTP Feels, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lish_the_fish/pseuds/Buchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers can't get drunk anymore.<br/>But he can sure as hell try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink to That

Steve Rogers can’t get drunk anymore.  
But he can sure as hell try.  
* * * * *

 

Steve takes another sip of the crystal-clear bottle, chugging the amber liquid like a champ. So far he hardly feels a thing; if there’s even a slight hint that the liquor is working, he can’t tell.

The larger-than-life man cards his arms over each other between his spread legs and drops his head to rest on them. He's sitting at a shady bar somewhere in the middle of Germany, trying to drown his sorrows in the smoky air and potent liquor. His head lolls to the side, too heavy with painful memories, and he forces himself to take a steadying breath in through his nose. God, he wishes he could feel something--anything--other than this pain. It's the worst he's ever experienced in his life: worse than the serum being injected, worse than having pneumonia so bad he hacked up blood, worse than all of the beatings he'd taken in the name of freedom combined.

He remembers Bucky’s scream. He remembers looking away as his best friend, his best pal, his Bucky, disappeared to the hellish ice that was that German day. He couldn't bear to watch his friend die, he can't even bear to think about it now, but he can't seem to stop. His mind is overwhelmed with the angry thoughts of self-blame. He wants to punch himself over and over until he is just as broken as Bucky's body is, somewhere in a gorge. Steve clearly remembers trying to stretch and catch him, only to almost fall himself. He hates himself for that. At times like this, when he's so desperate he seeks alcohol's comfort, Steve wishes he had fallen with his friend. The descent— the impact— the pain— anything would be better than this.

Steve takes another swig of the alcohol (schnapps, he thinks?) and lets it set in. Though his size made him a horrendous lightweight in his previous form, now he hardly feels the burn. Then again, that could be because he's sought out the bottle so much in the past two days. He smiles ruefully at that.

“Buck.” he says in his mind, and shit, maybe the alcohol is working because he can almost hear his best friend’s responding laughter. He always thought Steve calling him ‘Buck’ was silly. “There’s no need to give a nickname a nickname.” he had said once.

Steve’s throat begins to tighten.

“Buck,” he thinks, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so damn sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> (If you've already read the bit at the bottom of my other two stories in this set, Nightmares or Physical Effections, you don't have to re-read it. It's basically the same thing. If you haven't read those stories, make sure to check them out next!)
> 
> HI GUYS! I'm Buchanan M. to some, Bucky to others, and this is one of my first three stories I've ever posted here. My plan for this account is to use it as a dumping grounds for all the little imagines and fic-let ideas that I get in a day. I'll try and post at least short little blurbs as much as I can (an estimated once or twice a week), but the bad news is that this means I'll pretty much only be posting one-shots and little blips about headcannons I have. HOWEVER, if you guys have a story that you just love love love and are dying for me to post more on, all you have to do is comment and I promise I'll do my best. In fact, if you have any comments at all you should totally let me know. I'm open to constructive criticism.
> 
> As with all of my works, if you see any typos please let me know ASAP. Any art I use belongs to the original owner, and I'm just a mooch who finds it on Google.
> 
> Thanks, Bucksters!
> 
> Buchanan M.


End file.
